dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gerard Shugel (New Earth)
Clean up This article is a mash up of the original Ultra-Humanite & the Gerard Shugel Ultra-Humanite. They're two diffrent people, who just shares an M.O. & codename. Gerard Shugel's first appearance was in Power Girl #1 and he's the Ultra-Humanite featured in the Power Girl comic. The Ultra-Humanite prior to that, is still the (nameless) Golden Age version, that started out in WWII. In Power Girl Vol 2 11, they even reference him, as a seperate person. As I understand it, they had originally planned to use the original, but realized last second, that he was dead and thus created the Gerard Shugel character. :That's pretty much how I understood it too. It needs a split. :I haven't read all of PG's issues (she comes out in an expensive week), but is the Satana she faces the same as the classic Sara Descarl? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Character Confusion Continues There's still some confusion over this character, it appears. Looking at his Appearances category, most of them actually seem to be attributable to the Earth-Two version. When did the original die? JSA, wasn't it? And which version appears as one of the Time Stealers in Booster Gold? Tony ingram 07:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've read all the Power Girl stuff and I could've sworn it was supposed to be the original. Why couldn't Gerard be the man who originally transferred his brain into the white gorilla? I must've missed something. I just assumed his death in JSA was reversed by time-travel or that somehow it wasn't his brain that got shot up by the Crimson Avenger. Or he just got "better" like tons of other heroes seem to be able to do. Kyletheobald 08:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly certain gerard is a new character, though I can't recall where it was referenced (I thought it was in Power Girl, but it appears not). The origin given in the PG series seems to contradict the original, which was still in place at least as late as the young All-Stars series (so definitely post-COIE), and I'm fairly certain the original was the one killed in JSA. What I'm not clear on is which version was running around with Black Beetle's gang. Tony ingram 08:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... I have not read any of his ''Power Girl appearances and assumed he was just the Post-Crisis U-H with more of his background revealed. If someone can verify that Gerard Shugel is actually a separate character, the Appearances need a major overhaul. DrJohnnyDiablo 22:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) On the face of it, Shugel appears to have become the Ultra-Humanite considerably more recently than 1941, while the UH who appeared immediately post COIE and later presumably died under the Crimson Avenger's guns was very definitely still a contemporary of the All-Star Squadron and the wartime JSA.Tony ingram 07:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't read all the Power Girl issues (it comes out in an expensive week, you know). But Wikipedia states Satanna (which I think should be split from Earth-Two Satanna as they're so different) mentions an earlier, Depression era Ultra-Humanite. That would suggest at least PG UH is Gerard; I think all other recent appearances, especially as part of the Time Stealers, would be the original. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Having looked again at some of the Booster Gold issues, I'm inclined to agree. Though I haven't read Gotham City Sirens so I'm not sure about that one. Tony ingram 07:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It ocurs to me (just hypothesizing) that the current Satana maay actually be a descendant of the one seen in Flash Comics #13, who would as a surgeon have logically been a contemporary of the original Ultra-Humanite. That would at least explain the current Satana's decision to turn Shugel into a modern day Humanite, since she would indeed have known of the original. Pure speculation, of course. Whatever the case, if Satana transplanted Shugel's brain directly into the albino gorilla body, he's clearly not the same guy who was running around as Dolores Winters in 1948 as referenced in the Time Stealers storyline. Tony ingram 12:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Pure speculation, of course. But possible; like they made the new Doctor Poison the grandkid of the original. Recently, a lot of Golden Age villains were brought back for Hawkman and Wonder Woman. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 12:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC)